persian_world_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Server History
Here you will find the history of Persian-World from the original single-player build up to the server's creation to the many different stages the server has went through on it's journey to it's current state as a major server. Pre-Colonial Era Before Persia, many of the admins had already met. This era is in mid 2011. The Map Before the server's creation, Persia was only a single player map created by current President: ThePersian; originally established as a survival map with hardly any clues as to how spectacular it would become, this simple map would later become the template on which Persia's first map was based off of. On this map, there were 2 major locations, Persian State and Persian Village. Persian Village was nothing more than a rudimentary mall with a cart station - Persian State, however, featured some buildings that are still with us today such as the Persian State Hotel and the Bank of Persia building in Downtown New Shadow Point. Also featured in Persian State was the map's first airport and hospital, now long demolished. Other notable locations were Johnson Crossing and Albenya which would later become Abadan West. The Fall Of Shadowpoint Whilst creating the map, ThePersian often frequented a server called CJXGaming, now long defunct. This server was where some of the admins that currently run the server first met in 2011 before colonizing the single player map that later evolved into what we have today. At the prime of it's life, CJX featured a relatively basic Vanilla map that featured numerous towns and cities. The main city, Shadowpoint, New Shadow Point's namesake, was the first home of the then new to Minecraft, Blibbob, MajorPa1n and ThePersian. The city wasn't much larger than Little Francily, however at the time it was the server's most developed city. The other major city was Elysium City, which was connected via a rail link. Both settlements featured large walls around them, respectively. Other minor settlements were Cloud Harbor, Gazguy's Town, Stone Bridge and Fight Island. When the time came for the "Wolves Update" in Minecraft Beta, the server updated prematurely. Many plugins that were vital for the servers protection and safety were lost, resulting in one of the biggest disasters in their server's history: the fall of Shadowpoint. In less than an hour, the city of Shadowpoint burned in hatred and fire. The cart rail system between Elysium and Shadowpoint had lead the griefer swarms to Elysium and resulted in that city falling as well. Many of the inhabitants of both cities fled to Stone Bridge to keep safe. After a day, the survivors returned to inspect the damage. While traveling along the cart rail line between Elysium and Shadowpoint, they noticed it was burning and had to escape the blaze. After leaving their carts and walking the rest of the way, the expedition to New Shadow Point found the city in ruins, with nothing left but the church and the burning ashes of a once thriving city. The Creeper Wars When the server's host, Rolled, returned to find the world in ashes, he reset the map. This was the beginning of the end for CJX. Upon the reset, the members of CJX expected to get Flans Mod installed to the server, so they created an airfield which became the server's new main town. This was ThePersian's and blibbob's first project together as ThePersian requested help with the creation of the airfield's many hangars. After some time, two main factions appeared: The Pirates and The Grey Rangers. The Pirates mostly focused on maritime power while The Grey Rangers mostly focused on preparation to have air superiority when the server was going to get flans mod. Within a week, the two sides became enemies, resulting in the Creeper Wars. The Grey Rangers' ranks consisted of General Mijhead, Captain blibbob and Lt. MajoRPa1N95 while the only noteworthy member of The Pirates was Oh_Snapples (the previous mayor of Shadowpoint). The Creeper Wars mostly consisted of military installations being constructed, The Pirates making lighthouses and The Rangers making airfields. Not much happened at first, however upon members of The Pirates attacking The Rangers, The Rangers set up outposts close to The Pirates' installations which contained TNT cannons. After some time, the two sides raided each other, both destroying each others outposts and skirmishing in the civilian air field. After some time, one of The Pirates hatched a plan to destroy The Rangers once and for all: to destroy the largest air field on server. Sadly his plan resulted in the map being reset again as it was in fact the air field Persian and blibbob had constructed for the servers members. Upon the aftermath of the reset, many of the community members fled to underground vaults to escape from the conflict on the surface. The Rise of Persia After a string of updates and a rename, CJX was burning out. Rolled set out to create yet another new map, this time with larger, better cities than before; one of them was New Shadow Point. However, his plan was fated to fail as he took the server down before his ambitions could be met. Upon the fall of CJX, two servers rose from the ashes as temporary replacements: Assasineblade's server and Persia. Persia was first ran by ThePersian and Drat, though despite it's later successes was the less popular of the two. Assassinblade's server featured a few small settlements including Creeper Canyon, a Frontier Town. Upon the return of Rolled, Persian, Drat and Assassin were accused of advertising their servers on CJX's forum and of betraying CJX. Rolled demanded for both servers to be taken down, or their respective owners would be permabanned. Assasineblade quickly gave into the request and returned to CJX while Persian, Drat, blibbob and MajoRPa1N95 refused to accept what Rolled had accused them off and continued Persia as an independent server from CJX. It was to be a truly independent multiplayer server. Colonial Era This is the beginning of the Persian World Server. This era took place in mid to late 2011. The rule of Drat Drat was Persia's first host. He often had the server down due to computer problems and not being on. Drat was forgiven for this but was later banished for racist remarks against Persian. During his reign, Persia was in it's infancy. It still used the buildings made in alpha by ThePersian. During the Drat Administration, Persia's railways were in a poor state. The no longer worked due to the new redstone powered rails. blibbob, only a member at the time, set out to create a solution. Persia had it's first transport system, a fully functioning cart railway with working stations. Meanwhile, another member, Sh00pus, who would later take over from drat in hosting, created the city of Nyan, the server's first ever city to feature buildings akin to ones in real life. These buildings, however, were not accurate and were poorly scaled, yet were a hint of things yet to come. Nyan City also featured the server's first road system, jail and item shop. Eventually Drat had to relinquish his command of the server due to him having to leave for a few months - the baton was passed to Sh00pus. The rule of Sh00pus Under the rule of Sh00pus, Persia really stretched its legs. There was a race for the highest building in Nyan City, Abadan had been started and old road systems from alpha were updated. Abadan originally was split in two, separated by the area where Persia's Jail and river were. Abadan East was mostly agricultural, featuring a farm town nearby named Green Valley which was lead by Soloman. Abadan West was Persia's first punch at a realistic area. Meanwhile, the city of Bay View had been constructed, although it only comprised of 3 buildings. At one point a canal that stretched from Bay View to Persian State and Abadan Harbor was planned. However, the newly constructed encampment created by novice builders, namely Noragi, blocked it's full construction to Abadan. During Sh00pus' rule, the Persian Bureau of Investigation was set up to tackle griefing and emergencies on server. One of which eventually arrived: the freezing of the Persian Channel between Nyan City and Bay View. This was their first call out. After his many contributions to Persia, blibbob was given the rank of Vice President, taking over the second in command rank and replacing Drat's former position as second in command. He was also given the right to be acting President in the event that ThePersian was not available for an extended period of time. After the creation of the new town of Sunny Springs, the Olympus I TNT rocket was created by blibbob nearby. This failed spectacularly but it did not destroy anything due to it's blast shields. It was later discovered that failed timers were the cause of the failed launch. The rocket featured 4 timer coils and a 920 TNT payload, which would have been impressive if it had worked. Towards the end of Sh00pus' rule, the server introduced a new form of transport: the "pressure-plate warp operated bus", once again coined up by blibbob to replace the aging cart system. Sh00pus also added the "lift plugin" during his rule to assist in the habitation of towers via the use of elevators. Eventually drat arrived back in Persia, retaking command for a week before leaving. Unfortunately, Sh00pus could not continue which resulted in Persia being host-less. The rule Legohead Out of all of the people on Persia, one man stood to the challenge of keeping the server together, Legohead. Though during his rule, the map was not in use, he did however run a temporary stop gap map that was in essence a free build. During his rule, the other admins had decided that a new map was needed to replace the aging one created in alpha. One that would allow a fresh start that would allow the map to be more realistic. It was at this point that Persia found it's new goal. The New-Age Era This era was the beginning of persia truly aiming for it's new found goal of being realistic. This era took place between Late 2011 and early 2012 when the currant map was instated. The Rule of Elangva Elangva was legos successor, appearing from nowhere to carry the torch of being host. During his reign, Elangva ran the server poorly, leaving it down for months without notice or reason, leaving it in the hands of other people to host it without notifying anybody and at one point making the mistake of turning the grief defenses off. Although Elangvas rule was full of failings on his part, it ushered in a new era for persia. Skyscrapers of a realistic scale were being constructed, the first of which, Cross Tower, still stands today. Somehow, the city of noragi managed to make it's way to the new map, it was constantly the subject of griefs and PBI investigations. During Emils rule, the Return of Rolled and CJX, persia's forerunner, had occurred. Rolled wanted persias map under his control and commented that our playerbase made us inferior to CJX, despite our higher map quality. At first the admin team believed it was possible to have inter server relations between the two servers was possible, however Rolled failed to accept that persia would remain independent and was eventually turned down. The Great Abadan Grief of Christmas 2011 In the approach to christmas, the server had been under the siege of minor griefs and complaints, however, nobody knew who was doing them. After some experiments with TNT under his house that required offline mode to be turned on and pluggins to be turned off, emil passed the server onto Aussiemonkey, an unreliable fool who attempted to chop down trees next to buildings with TNT. Of course, offline mode remained on resulting in one of the worst griefs the map has ever seen. Upon arriving on server, many of the staff discovered abadan in ruins with blibbobs name written over it. Upon inspecting the log files, they discovered that many of the commands used to destroy the city were entered by blibbob. After arriving back on server, blibbob was accused of the single handed destruction of the server but denied it blatantly. At first, blibbob accused round10 and aussiemonkey, however, upon inspect the logs himself and seeing his name knew there was something wrong. After some time, legohead eventually discovered that the IP's of blibbob and the person posing as blibbob who griefed did not match, sparking a major investigation by the PBI. After two weeks, the admins had a lead, Epicbeast. Epicbeast had inadvertantly proven he had been the person who had griefed noragi by destroying a sign that hurled abuse to create a police station, at the time signs could only be destroyed by their creator, admin or not. Epicbeast's IP was matched to the one posing as blibbob and he was subsequently banned after online mode was re-established by emil. This event sparked the search for a way out of emils hosting. The Arrival of Freak472 Freak's arrival was yet another watershed for the standards of building on persia, his sky scrappers being produced on widespread scale sparked a new age in building for persia, even more realistic than the last. He also introduced the use of Wool opposed to stone, iron and brick. Round10's Coup d'Etat Previous to the griefing, round10 had revolutionized persia's plugin system, teaching the admins how to use world edit to a better extent and creating factory's that worked on industrial island. In early 2012, round10 set out with the help of persian and blibbob, to free persia from Elangva. The plot in essence was simple, pretend that round was trying out hosting the server for the weekend, but not give it back. The plan went ahead, but Elangva did not notice that the server was not going to come back until two weeks had passed. Elangva went quiet until round had passed the server onto Jivia due to lack of resources for hosting the server. Jivia hosted the server briefly, however, not uneventful. During Jivias rule, due to rounds forced take over of the server, emil sought out to Sue persia over a pluggin setup he had supposedly copyrighted. His threat turned out to be a bluff and life continued as it had before until round had to take over again from Jivia. During rounds final term as host, the end of the new age and the beginning of Persias Modern era had began thanks to the creation of the currant map used by persia. The Modern Era The Modern era is persia as it currently is, this takes place between mid 2012 to the Present day. The New Map The new map was created to replace the haphazard limited one that was then in use by persia for the creation of abadan. This new map was to be 25 square Kilometers in size, featuring room for Abadan, the new city of New Shadowpoint, Bayview and Los Diablos. At first there were many attempts at designing the map, however freaks was favored due to it's orderly, flowing fashion. The map was created using world painter during round10's final term in office as host by freak. Freak's reign as Host After round gave up his term as host, a golden era started under freaks hosting. Freak re-established many plugins lost during the move between the Original map and the older New Age map. Freak established road links between abadan and Newshadowpoint via bridges and also helped create Newshadowpoints road system and space needle that dominates it's skyline even today. During freaks reign as host interest waned in abadan and began for focus on the bright lights of NSP, with the starting of Times square and the United Federation of Servers building. The Immigration of the keralians Upon the discovery of keralisworld, persian and blibbob sought out to make first contact and establish relations. Upon showing some of their members our map, some of these members became frequent players eventually becoming admins. These people were Delta_who, Celestical, ashley_paige and the now host of persia and former host of keralis world, Luke_Flynn. These members have shown their outstanding skill, creating the town of Shiraz, rebuilding Bay View and helping construct NSP. Today due to these people, persia shares a healthy inter-server relationship with keralis world. The Betrayal of Deshaun_LaCross and FRZ In mid to late 2012, the player Deshaun_LaCross frequented persia with promises of an economy and new buildings. Deshaun got to the rank of Executive, by this point freaks rule of persia was beginning to fade out with his interest in minecraft waining therefore a new host was being searched for. After some time, deshaun came to blibbob with an answer to the servers problem, to be hosted by FRZ. When blibbob was shown FRZ's site, he spotted that FRZ had stolen buildings from various servers and people that persia had made contact with at some point or another. Immediately he questioned Deshaun and notified the other admins. For weeks the admin team tried to convince FRZ to change its ways or at least give credit, to which they replied that they were giving persia more publicity and giving the stolen buildings a use rather than being empty and disused. Eventually the Admin team managed to convince them to give credit, however soon after FRZ changed their map anyhow. The Finishing of the Second Airport Over the course of persias construction, Abadan airport had always been on the back burner until freak had started making aeroplanes for it. Eventually the airport was finished and at the time was the largest realistic one in the minecraft community. The Airport became one of the most popular things on the map and gave creation to "the airport noob", a member who only came for the airport and decides he doesn't need to read the rules, this is somebody who is ignorant of every other creation on the map and only came for the airport, at one point half of the people coming on were airport noobs. The Reign of Lukeflynn Luke, the former host of keralisworld, offered to take over from freak due to freak loosing interest in the game. Luke is currently still the host of persia and has been it's longest serving host to date. NewShadowpoint's expansion Newshadowpoint had long been dormant build wise, not much happening with it at all until one day the admin team decided to construct models of real life bridges. This resulted the the Neighborhood of Dykes being created along with the neighborhood of Kings. These two boroughs each had their own bridges named for them, the dykes bridge (brooklyn bridge) and the Kings bridge (queensboro bridge). Bridges aside, newshadowpoint also received a makeover and massive expansion on the lower east side featuring the new Central station, Waldorf-Astoria hotel , the Chrysler and Empire state buildings. The city also received a new City Hall, sewer network and recreation of it's aging subway system complete with new cars and stations. The Great Corruption of Christmas 2012 Over the holiday period in 2012, some of the admins believed that the use of Snow over half the map would make things more festive, this, unintentionaly, caused the corruption of half the map due to Worldedit's snow command using parts of the Regen command. This resulted in a massive clean up to which's scale has not yet been seen since, and hopefully never will need to be seen again. The Rebirth of Abadan After nearly a year of nothing happening, abadan was in a sorry state. Since the creation of Newshadowpoint it had been ignored for higher priority projects, becoming a dump for whatever people had going on the side. The decision was taken to demolish everything and start from the ground up on it, creating Abadan D.C (district capital). The city would be based off of washington D.C featuring a new subway system and national mall.